Untitled
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Akabane is amused with Ginji and won't leave him alone. Ginji wonders what he did to deserve this. -just humorous interactions, no pairings-
1. Encounters

I wrote this story because Ginji and Akabane interactions amuse me, as well as Ginji and Ban interactions. I'd appreciate any feedback on how this chapter turned out, and how it was in general.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Get Backers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ban! Baaaannnn! Where did you go?" Ginji called, running along an abandoned alleyway. Ginji came to a halt and let out a unhappy sigh. "Ban...where _are _you?" Ginji muttered in a quiet voice. Suddenly, Ginji held perfectly still. What was this unsettling feeling? Shifting in the shadows made Ginji relax slightly. With a grin suddenly plastered on his face, Ginji spun around and dove towards a shadowed figure. "Hahaa! There you are Ban!"

"My, my aren't you a bundle of energy," A calm voice commented.

Ginji froze, stopping mid-hug. He glanced up slowly to see whose clothing he was clinging to. A man in black was smiling down at him...Ginji immediately let go and backed across to the other side of the alleyway, stuttering, "A...Aka...Akabane!" Sweat began to bead on Ginji's forehead. "Wh...What are you doing here?"

Akabane flashed Ginji a smile, "Whatever do you mean? I just happened to be in the neighborhood. Are you trying to say you're unhappy to see me?"

Ginji began to inch towards the alleyway exit, "Uh...N...no...nothing like that...a...ahahaha...well, see you!" Ginji broke into a dead run in an attempt to put as much distance as he could between him and Dr. Jackal.

Akabane shifted his hat to watch Ginji run off. He was still smiling, "It seems that today may turn out interesting after all."

---

"Baaaannn! Help me!" Ginji cried, running along a sidewalk past surprised citizens. "Ban! Ban! Ban! Ban!" Ginji crossed several crosswalks, dodged down several alleyways, and through several buildings. Ginji finally came to a rest a few miles from where he had run into Akabane.

Ginji was panting slightly, but managed to laugh somewhat nervously, "I...I think I'm safe now...Oh Ban, where did you go?"

"What a shame. You've lost track of Midou have you?" Akabane asked pleasantly from atop a catwalk.

"Aaagghhh! Where the hell did you come from?!" Ginji yelped.

"Are you trying to avoid me? That's not very polite you know," Akabane said in response.

"Eheheh." Ginji ran off at breakneck speed, leaving Akabane to watch him disappear into the distance.

Akabane dropped down to the ground below and began to follow, smiling again, "This _is _turning out to be an interesting day."

---

Ginji let out a relieved sigh. He had barricaded himself in an abandoned building near the Honkey Tonk, and was currently admiring his handiwork, "Ha! No one can get in here now! Ohh, where did you go to Ban?"

"Ginji, Ginji, so you _are _trying to avoid me. I'm hurt. I believe I'll show you why you shouldn't do that," Akabane stated from behind Ginji, scalpels appearing between his fingers, "Let's play, shall we?"

Ginji let out a silent scream of horror and leapt out a window.

Akabane's hands were empty once more as he gazed up at the broken window, "Hmm...Ginji seems more excitable than usual."

---

Ginji hid in a nearby park, heaving a weary sigh. He hadn't planned to spend a day avoiding Dr. Jackal. Letting another small sigh escape, Ginji turned to find Akabane relaxing on a bench, "Why the heck are you stalking me?"

Akabane adopted a confused expression, "What do you mean? You fascinate me, that's all. Your reactions are quite amusing as well." Akabane held out a hand, "Bloody sword." A blood-red sword appeared and he grasped it, standing up. "Perhaps Midou will come if you are in danger." Akabane commented, before vanishing.

Ginji threw himself to one side as Akabane's sword missed him by less than an inch, "Wh...what are you doing?"

"What else? I'm having some fun." Akabane responded, preparing to attack again.

"Ban!!" Ginji cried out as he dodged Akabane's assault. _'Where are you?'_

"What's going on?" A voice questioned.

Ginji had his back braced against a tree, Akabane's sword resting against his chest. But Ginji still managed to smile as he spoke, "Ban!"

"Good evening Midou, " Akabane said pleasantly, removing the sword to allow Ginji to get away.

Ginji ran over to Ban, exclaiming joyously, "Bannn! Where were you?" Ginji let out a yelp as Ban bonked him over the head. Ginji, in chibi form, rubbed his head as he looked teary-eyed at Ban, "Owww, why'd you do that?"

Ban put his hands back in his pockets and let out an irritable sigh, "What are you doing hanging out with this guy?"

Ginji, still in chibi form, clung to Ban's legs in a death lock, "He's been stalking me and won't leave me alone."

"Hmm..." Ban wriggled of Ginji, who was back to normal, and began to walk away, "Whatever. Not my problem."

"B...Ban!" Ginji scrambled up after him, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder at Akabane.

Akabane watched the pair leave before letting his bloody sword vanish. Akabane adjusted his hat, "When did he use the Jagon?" Akabane turned and began to stroll off, "Oh well, I suppose I'll play another day. Give Ginji some time to recover."

Ginji and Ban watched Dr. Jackal leave.

Ban resisted the urge to beat Ginji as he glomped him from behind.

"Thanks for getting him to leave!" Ginji said.

Ban struggled to reach his pack of cigarettes, "Whatever, get off me you clingy eel."

"No."

"Dammit, get off now!"

"No!"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Oww! Why'd you hurt me?"

Ban reached for his lighter, ignoring Ginji and his hurt expression.

A moment later, lightning could be seen sparking all over the place, accompanied by an angry, crying voice and another voice cursing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Just the beginning of a story I thought of while being tortured by homework. I will probably put another chapter up, it just might be awhile, unless people actually want to see another chapter sooner. And I'm basing the spellings off of the English translation, even though I don't like it very much. It sounds better when Ginji says Ban-chan and Akabane-san.

So, until next time, thanks for reading and/or reviewing.


	2. The doctor is in

Hey, I'm finally posting another chapter.  Thank you for the reviews.  I had been planning on updating sooner, but I had lost the pages I had written and only recently found them. And yes, this chapter is basing itself partially from the hospital scenes in the anime and manga.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Get Backers.

1212121212121212121212121212121221212121212121212121212121212

A few days later...

Ban was trying very hard not to beat Ginji up anymore than he already was, "Do you realize how stupid this is?" Ban cast an irritable glance at Ginji, "It wasn't even a rice ball you went after. How idiotic can you be?"

Ginji was resting in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and looking very unhappy, "I'm sorry Ban, but I thought that little box had food in it."

"So, you went after it and fell off an even higher building than before," Ban clenched a fist, "How could you do that a second time? How dense can you be? You _do_ realize that you'll need surgery this time, right? Your ribs are too busted to heal on their own or with electricity."

"I know. I'm sorry Ban," Ginji responded, looking sad.

Ban shook his head and stood up, heading for the door, "Well, I'll see you after the surgery. I'll bring Kazuki and the others if I can find them. All right?"

Ginji brightened, smiling, "Okay, thanks Ban!"

Ban headed out the door with a wave of his hand, "Sure, see you later. Behave yourself and don't do anything else stupid."

Ginji watched Ban leave, before slumping back in bed. He _really_ shouldn't have thought that the box had had food in it. "Can this get any worse?" Ginji muttered to himself.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Ginji called.

A few nurses came into the room, "Mr. Amano, the surgeon is ready to perform surgery. We'll take you there."

"All right." Ginji replied.  May as well get this over with. The sooner the surgery was done with, the better. Ginji held still as the nurses helped him into a wheelchair and rolled him out into the hall. Ginji glanced around the halls as he was wheeled to the surgery room. He hoped the surgeon would be nice.

The nurses brought Ginji into the room, and they began to set up. Ginji was nervous as he was helped into a chair that resembled a dentists one, that could be laid flat. Ginji was unnerved as the nurses strapped him to the chair and covered him partially with a sheet.  This wasn't good...

Ginji laughed nervously, "Why are you strapping me to the chair?" This didn't bode well.

One of the nurses smiled at him encouragingly, "Oh, it was just a request from the surgeon. He's substituting for out resident doctor today. He passed the tests we gave him."

"S...Substitute?" Ginji squeaked. He was really getting a bad feeling about all this.  And since when did they allow a random person to substitute for a surgeon?

"The surgeon will be here shortly," The nurse told Ginji, before she and the other nurses began to file out of the room.

"H...Hey! Where are you going?" Ginji stuttered.

"The doctor asked to be alone. He doesn't like people to see him perform a surgery. Says it distracts him." The last nurse replied, closing the door after she left.

Ginji really had a bad feeling about this. He began to lose his nerve, attempting to calm down but failing. And then, the substitute surgeon entered the room. Ginji stared for a full minute, before letting out a horrified cry. "Ahhh...kabane!" What the hell were the hospital staff thinking? "Why would the hospital let you in here?!"

Akabane was dressed in a surgeon's outfit, and was currently pulling on some gloves. He approached Ginji with a smile, "Don't be so cold. After all, I'm only trying to help."

Ginji let out a nervous laugh and began to struggle, sending off electricity in an attempt to keep Akabane away from him.

Akabane avoided the bolts and smiled more widely down at Ginji, his eyes twinkling slightly. "Now, now, calm down. This won't  hurt...much."

It was too much for Ginji. He passed out without another word. Akabane holding a needle in one hand and a scalpel in the other was too stressful to handle.

Akabane tilted his head to one side. "Dear me, I haven't even used the needle. Oh well, this makes things much easier."

121

Later...

Ginji awoke a few hours later with a start, lifting his head and looking around groggily.  His brain was still registering what had happened to him.  He remembered Ban leaving...the nurses taking him to the room for his surgery...Then it hit him.  Akabane had been filling in for the real surgeon!  And he had been holding a needle and a scalpel.  Ginji frowned.  It was blank after that.  He must have fainted.

Ginji sat up slightly, and found that he was back in his hospital room.  Ginji's hand flew to his chest, which was neatly bandaged.  _'I'm...still alive?'  _Ginji was confused.  Akabane had performed surgery on him, hadn't he?  Maybe he had imagined it.  Ginji held still as he heard voices outside his room.

"His friends are wondering when they can see him."

That was a nurse's voice...

"Oh, I'd say soon, as long as he's feeling well enough.  That shouldn't be a problem.  He's a rather energetic fellow."

Akabane's voice...Akabane...had performed surgery...on _him_...

Ginji leapt out of bed, propelled by a surge of fear and surprise.  He didn't want to see Akabane for a very long time.  Each time he encountered that psychopathic maniac, Ginji swore he lost a few years of his life.   And what if Akabane had given him a visible scar?  He could never bring himself to go to the beach ever again.  Ginji heard the door open as he threw himself out an open window, praying he wouldn't break anything upon landing.

"My, my.  So spry right after a surgery."  Akabane commented airily as he watched Ginji sprint along the sidewalk in the direction of a park. "So very interesting."

1212121121212121212121221212121211212121121212212121122121212

Again, sorry for the wait. And no, I don't think Akabane could have actually done the surgery legally, it just wrote itself. I love Akabane/Ginji interactions, if you haven't noticed.  Still don't have a new summary or title...

I'll update as soon as I am able to, and when homework doesn't interfere. Until next time, thanks for reading and/or reviewing.


	3. Bad timing

Sorry about the long delay. I got distracted by other series, but now I'm attempting to catch up on all of my stories. And if anyone was curious, I was trying to make it so anyone could read this, as it is meant to be a humor story(no romance). So, yeah, here's the next chapter. (Still thinking of a new title, and will probably change summary again).

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.

* * *

Ginji ran into the relative safety of the park, ducking behind the small waterfall, hoping no one would spot him. Ginji sat down, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Ginji sighed, resting his head on top of his knees. The pounding of the waterfall calmed him slightly. Ginji was pleased that no one was paying attention to him, which meant they hadn't seen him duck behind the waterfall. Good, if they hadn't seen him, then Akabane shouldn't be able to find him so easily either.

Cheered by this thought, Ginji was about to doze off for a little while, when he felt it. There was a presence next to him…Gulping, Ginji opened his eyes and slowly glanced to his left.

Akabane was sitting there with his eyes closed, a pleasant expression on his face. And he was still in the surgeon outfit.

Ginji froze, before scooting to the far end of the small alcove behind the waterfall. In chibi form, backed up against the wall, Ginji began to inch towards the exit.

Akabane rose smoothly, walking toward Ginji with a smile on his face. Purple eyes twinkled maliciously as they focused on the nervous person before him, still inching toward escape, "My, my Ginji. You certainly do recover quickly. I shouldn't have been so worried about you at all. You certainly are intriguing."

Non-chibi Ginji prepared to throw himself from behind the waterfall.

Akabane continued to approach, still smiling, "Now, now. Don't go running off. You need to be good boy and go back to the hospital to rest. Your friends were coming to see you."

Ginji couldn't take it anymore, so he chose that moment to dive out from behind the waterfall, running at top speed as soon as he could. He raced past several startled people, including a somewhat surprised Ban.

"What the?" Ban watched as Ginji ran past him, headed for some trees, and then saw Akabane calmly walking after him, scalpels in one hand. Ban gave chase, thinking Akabane was going to pick a fight with Ginji. Seeing that he wasn't going to catch up in time, Ban called out, "Hey! Ginji! Watch out!"

Ginji heard Ban, and managed to veer away from Akabane, leaping toward the trees, thinking he'd hide behind them.

A flash of scalpels flew toward Ginji.

"Ginji!" Ban exclaimed, startled. Then stopped and stared, baffled.

Ginji was pinned to a tree by his shirt via several scalpels. Ginji's face was fearful as he tried to get down. His struggles intensified when he saw Akabane walking towards him in a calm manner. A whack over his head caused Ginji to stop, "Oww…" Ginji looked at who had punched him, "Ban?"

Ban was scowling lightly at Ginji, "What the hell are you doing?"

"B…Ban…Akabane…he…he…" Ginji tried to explain what Akabane had done to him in the hospital, but stuttered to a halt when Akabane stood nearby.

Ban turned to Akabane, tensed up, "Why the hell are you here and why did you attack Ginji?" Ban looked Akabane over, the surgeon outfit making him feel uneasy, "And why the hell are you dressed like that?"

"Why, I was going to bring Ginji back to the hospital. You see, he ran away," Akabane explained, raising a hand and recalling the scalpels.

Ban moved quickly and caught Ginji before he dropped to the ground. Ban then grumbled in annoyance as Ginji wrapped his arms around him.

"Ban! Don't make me go back to the hospital. Akabane might operate on me again!" Ginji whined. There, he had told Ban.

"He what?!" Ban tired in vain to make Ginji relinquish his hold, couldn't, and instead turned to Akabane, who was still standing in the same spot, humming something as he waited.

'You…operated on Ginji? Who would let a psycho like you perform operations on anyone?" Ban demanded, considering using the jagon on the smiling man.

Akabane tilted his head to one side, "Whatever do you mean Midou? As you can see, I merely fixed Ginji's broken ribs, nothing more."

Ban narrowed his eyes skeptically. Ginji seemed close to a breakdown, so Ban decided to skip the Jagon. Wriggling free of Ginji's grasp, Ban flung the startled man over one shoulder. Ban ran off, waving his free hand, "See you Jackal!"

Akabane watched the two disappear in the direction of the hospital. Akabane began to walk again, following at a leisurely pace. There was a smile etched on his face, "Ah Midou, making things more interesting now, are you?"

What he didn't know was that he would soon have another unwilling patient in a few minutes time.

Ten minutes later…

"Is this how rescues work?" Ginji asked hesitantly as he tried to help Ban remove his leg from a hole in the ground.

"Just shut up and help me out!" Ban growled irritably. At least he didn't see Akabane anywhere. Ban did not want to be found in this state by Akabane. That freak would either make the situation worse, or attempt to operate on him on the spot. Hell no. While ignoring his throbbing foot, Ban wondered if Akabane had actually operated on Ginji. Then again, maybe he didn't want to think about it.

Ban glanced down at a worried Ginji fiddling with his foot, wanting to get it out of the hole, but not cause any more damage. He had a twisted ankle at best. Ban's hands twitched as he shoved his glasses up, "Ginji, stop being so careful land get my foot out of the damn hole already. If it breaks, it can be fixed."

"O...Okay," Ginji responded uncertainly, and then tugged at the foot until it came out of the hole with a crunching sound.

"Shit." Ban winced as his foot was set on the ground carefully. Ban managed a faint smile and made light of the situation, not wanting to worry Ginji, "Thanks Ginji. Heh, guess I'll have to go to the hospital now." Ban tested his foot, face scrunching up in pain. Damn, did he get multiple breaks or something?

"Oh dear, did you get hurt as well Midou? Looks like I have another patient to tend to." Akabane stated, a few feet away from the two Get Backers.

Ginji stuttered in surprise, but Ban clenched a fist as he spoke, "Like hell! There's no way I'd let you near me!"

Akabane merely smiled, then vanished from view.

Ginji didn't see what Akabane had done, but Ban was suddenly on the ground, "Ban!" Ginji glared at Akabane, fear momentarily forgotten, "What did you do to him?"

Akabane could sense that Ginji was both upset and getting angry. As much as Akabane wanted to fight the Lightning Lord, It wouldn't be any fun at the moment, as Ginji was still recovering, "Calm yourself Ginji. I merely made him go to sleep, so that he wouldn't start a ruckus." Akabane knelt down and picked Ban up. He walked away, "Come now, Ginji. Let's go back to the hospital."

Ginji hesitated momentarily, but followed after Akabane. Ginji would have liked to run in the opposite direction, but Akabane was carrying the unconscious Ban. His worry for his friend overrode any fear he had of Akabane for the moment.

122

I hope to update this one more often, as I found the outlines for the next several chapters.


End file.
